Sing the Sorrows of a Life Born and Dread
by Kakarots-Frying-Pan
Summary: KaibaJou; A response to a plot bunny someone posted on Dragons Lair (I don't know who it was, but I will credit once I find out who it is. At a young age Jounouchi Katsuya watched as his beloved parents fell in a pool of their own blood. Now at seventeen


_Ya know, I don't think I've ever tried writing to a plot bunny before… it's rather interesting :scratches head in thought:_

**_1) Joey's parents never split up. They died. Joey has custody of his_****_  
_****_sister. They've been living off the insurance money but now they need_****_  
_****_more._****__**

**_2) Seto is crushing/in love/in lust with Joey._****__**

**_3) Joey knows it._****__**

**_There's two different ways they can go about this:_****__**

**_A) Joey decides that he can use Seto to provide a good life for_****_  
_****_himself and Serenity. And he goes about it. Does he fall in love with_****_  
_****_Seto?_****__**

**_B) Seto realizes Joey needs the money and offers Joey a job as his_****_  
_****_lover? Does he take it?_**

**Chapter 1**

"Katsuya? Katsuya?! Wake up sweetie, come on wake up!"

The small blonde met the panic stricken eyes of his mother as she had been shaking him back to consciousness.

"Momma? Daijoubu ka?"

"Take your sister, Katsu. I want the two of you to run down to Uncle Toshi's apartment building and stay with him for a little while, ok? Can you do that for me sweetie?"

Jounouchi Katsuya, age 11, rubbed the sleep from his eyes and blinked tiredly at his mother, "Demo, naze? It's early, won't we get in trouble to father?"

"Iie," She shook her head, "Just do as I say." She ordered as she ran to wake her daughter.

Katsuya shrugged his shoulders, slung himself out of bed and tiredly rummaged around for a pair of clothes to wear. Not that he had much to choose from anyway. All his life his parents were very adamant about saving money. They didn't spend much on clothing or anything materialistic, they said there wasn't much use for it. But another reason could have been that they didn't usually live in one place for very long, thus the fewer they owned the less there was to pack.

He had just finished dressing and packing himself an over night bag when his mother walked in with a fully bundled Shizuka, along with a small knapsack for the young girl.

"Now I want you two to climb down the fire escape and run as fast as you can to Uncle Toshi's. Don't stop for anyone. If anyone approaches you, and I mean anyone, run like hell."

Shizuka, too young to understand what was going on only nodded her head thinking her mother was playing a game, but non-the-less excited about getting to see Uncle Toshi.

Katsuya on the other hand was a little more frightened about the situation, why was his mother demanding such a thing? And why wasn't she or father going with them?

"Momma…?"

The woman shushed her son before drawing him and the young girl into her arms.

"Stay safe you two, and don't give your uncle any trouble, you hear me?" She joked lightly to ease the heavy atmosphere.

"Yes momma…"

"You'd better listen to your mother." A tall man with golden hair came stated from the door.

"Hai." Katsuya chirped.

The man chuckled and ruffled his hair. He too knelt down and hugged the small children.

"You two better be good. If I hear anything about either one of you acting out of line you're in big trouble." He scolded lightly, a sad tone just barely a hint in his voice.

"Hai!"

"Now scat." He said pushing them toward the fire escape outside Katsuya's window.

The two scurried down the fire escape, the parents watching them as they did.

"I hope they'll be ok." The woman said, letting her tears fall.

"They'll be fine, Katsuya's a strong and protective boy; he won't let anything happen to Shizuka." The man comforted as he wrapped an arm around his wife.

"I hope your right."

Just then the crash through the door they had been expecting came. Men infiltrated their small, yet cozy, apartment in seconds. They fought off what they could but it was no use.

They had gotten to the man's apartment building when Shizuka stopped at the door.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, Daijoubu ka?"

"I forgot Buru." She sniffled at the loss of her bear.

"Oi, I'll run back and get it for you. Just make sure you go straight to Uncle Toshi's apartment."

"Hai, Oniichan."

"Ja matte" With that the blonde boy was dashing down the street again.

The men tour their way through the rooms, scattering everything about as they looked for money and the two children.

"Where the hell are they?! This is bull shit!" One man shouted angrily.

"Sir it looks like there are a few items missing from the children's rooms."

"What?! Where would they have sent the brats? And why would they have stayed behind?"

Katsuya climbed in through his window quietly wondering why his bedroom light was still on. 'Wouldn't momma and father have turned it off once we left?' He then took note to the state his room was in and gasped.

He crawled along the wall and ducked into his closet, removing a bit of the wall paneling he had noticed was loose one day while hiding from Shizuka during a game. Crawling into the small space he listened for the men he thought he'd heard banging around outside.

"I'll check the rooms again, but I don't think we'll find much."

"Hai…"

Katsuya froze, holding his breath as he heard men shuffle into his room.

"Kaiba-san won't be happy about this."

"Well what can we do about those little brats? It's not like we know where they are." One man growled.

The blonde started to tremble as the men opened the closet and rummaged through it, he clamped a small hand over his mouth as slivers of light shone through the cracks in the paneling, praying to lord above that the men didn't notice the loose paneling.

"Shizuka? What are you doing here?" Asked a bed rumpled young man with dark hair.

"Momma and papa told me and oniichan to come here."

The man blinked, "Is that so? Where is that little rascal?"

"He ran home to grab Buru, I forgot him on my bed."

"At this hour he ran back all alone?"

The small girl nodded.

"Stay in here and lock the door. I'm going to go pick him up, it's dangerous for youngin's like you two to be out there at this hour."

"Hai!" She chirped, slightly worried about her big brother.

Hearing that the men were gone, the blonde slipped from his crawl space and quietly stepped from his now dark room to his sister's without a sound. He sighed as he noticed the lights were off and not a soul was in there.

Creeping over to the bed he scooped up Buru and shuffled back to the door and into his room, pausing when he heard a gruff man's voice calling another man that was in his parent's room.

Pressed against the wall he slowly peered out into the living room, he gasped and stumbled backwards when he saw all the blood splattered about the room. Frozen in place his eyes wondered to the source of all the blood. There lying in the middle of the room lay the cooling bodies of his brutally dismembered parents.

"Did you hear something?"

"I think it came from one those rooms." Another man said, pointing in the direction of his and Shizuka's rooms.

Fear being the only driving his brain and his legs in to working mode sent the boy flying to the window and down the fire escape before any of the men could even reach his room.

"Shit! The kids getting away!"

"Well go after him!"

Toshi blinked, "Eh? Katsuya?" Stopping the car he chased down the eleven year old boy. "Katsuya! Katsuya slow down!"

The blonde boy skid to a halt at the sound of his name, "T-Toshi-San!" Wiping the tears from his eyes he darted into the man's arms.

"Daijoubu?"

"Iie, Iie, Akaasan and Tousan are dead!" He wailed as he gripped tightly to the man.

"Nanda?!" The man carried the small child to his car, "Shall we go check on them?"

"Iie! Th-the m-men that k-killed them are still there." He sniffled and gasped for breath. He blinked and looked around, "Where's Shizu-chan?"

"She's back at the apartment waiting for us." The man stated, "Let's go back and get you cleaned up. We'll go back to check on your parents later ok?"

Katsuya nodded and clutched Buru tightly as the tears continued to fall from his big large eyes.

_(Know it's not exactly following the full plot bunny, but hey I write the same way I bake, I don't follow all the directions to the 'T' I've always got to shake it up a bit and add my own ideas (and my baking is actually quite good if I do say so myself .)_


End file.
